Fear Of Storms
by KyuubiFreak
Summary: Light is terrified of storms, and when L finds out, he does the only thing that comes to mind...comfort him.


Light Yagami was taking an evening walk when he heard the distant roar of thunder. He flinched, eyes growing wide as he searched for a place to go inside. He was in a clearing surrounded by trees, and the storm was quickly advancing on him.

The rain was coming down harder than before. Light was panicking, ever since he could remember, he was afraid of thunderstorms. Deathly afraid.

CRASH!

Light fell to the ground in fear, scrambling back until his back was met with a tree. His knees were up to his chest, his hands over his ears, and his eyes closed tightly, tears leaking through. 'Help me, please, oh God, someone help me...' He thought.

In a final attempt to get help, he took out his cell phone and dialed the only person he knew was up at this hour. L.

L was sitting quietly, bored out of his mind. He looked out his window into the stormy night, illuminated with the simultaneous lightning flashes that filled the sky.

His phone suddenly went off.

He picked it up and looked at the screen. 'Light? Why is he calling me? I would think he would be asleep...' L observed, answering the call.

"Hello?"

"R-Ryuuzaki...H-help m-me..."

"Light? What's wrong?"

"J-just help m-me p-ple-ease...I..I'm in t-the park c-clearing a-and-AH!" Light screamed from a particularly loud thunder crash.

'The park clearing? What's he doing there? He sounds like he's crying...' L thought. "Okay I'll be right there just stay put." He finally said, and hung up.

Light put his phone away and took up the position he was in earlier. The storm had gotten seemingly worse and Light was paralyzed with fear. His vision was blurry and unfocused from all the tears. Another boom along with lightning filled the night air and Light let out a cry.

"Light!" Someone called. "Where are you?!" The voice came again, this time he knew it was L. "O-over h-here..." He yelled weakly, but it was still heard by the detective. L raced to his side. "Light? What's wrong are you okay?" He questioned softly. Light figured he had nothing to lose, L had already seen him, so he might as well not lie about why he looked so broken. "I-I j-just don't l-like th-thunder..." He quietly said. Light half expected L to either leave, or laugh at him for his childish fear. What he was not expecting was the embrace of the others arms around him.

"T-thanks f-for n-not laughing...o-or l-leaving..." He said. "Don't be silly, fears aren't something you choose, it isn't your fault."

Thunder roared loudly, making Light cringe and cry out. L's hold tightened significantly. "Shh, shh, it's okay it can't hurt you, c'mon let's go get you dried off. Light found himself being lifted from the ground and carried back to HQ. If not for the fear he was feeling, he would have blushed.

Once they arrived back at HQ, L gave Light a towel to dry off and clothes to change into. Light did so quickly and ran back to L.

Right now L was cradling Light as the boy cried silently. The storm had let up, but Light continued to sob. "Light, what's the matter?" L asked him. "No-nothing...I'm j-just happy I g-guess...you...you're the first person th-that ever h-helped me when I was s-scared."

To say that this surprised L was an understatement. "You mean no one has ever tried to help you before?"

"N-nope... Th-they either laugh, or l-leave. Th-that's why I thought you would t-too...Not even my family h-helps. Th-they say I need t-to grow up and g-get over it..." Light replies sadly. This makes L frown. "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore, I'll always be there to help you when you need it. To be honest, when I said you were the first friend I ever had, I was telling the truth, and I'll never let you go through these things alone."

Light smiled. He wondered if he should tell L his feelings. If he did, and L didn't feel the same...Would it ruin their friendship? Light thought about what L said and hesitantly, he spoke. "I...I love you, Ryuuzaki..." he softly whispered. L's eyes widened considerably. Did he hear Light correctly? "W..what?" L asked. "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything..." Light said, a few tears falling. "No...Light...I love you too..." L assured him. Light looked up just in time for L's lips to capture his. After a while, they broke apart, and just lay there.

That night they fell asleep in each others arms, oblivious to the raging storm outside.


End file.
